The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having a backlight unit.
A flat-panel display device is widely used as a display device for electronic devices designed to be lightweight, slim, and power efficient. A flat-panel display often makes use of a liquid crystal display that controls an amount of light provided thereto from an exterior to display an image. That is, the liquid crystal display is usually not self-emissive and may require a separate light source, e.g., a backlight unit including a backlight lamp.
A light emitting diode (LED) may be used as the light source to supply light to liquid crystal display due to its advantages, such as low power consumption, environmental friendliness, slim design, etc. However, a backlight control integrated circuit may be needed to drive the LED.
Small-scale electronic devices, such as a tablet PC, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, etc., are sometimes designed to allow a host device, e.g., a central processing unit, a graphic process, etc., to directly control the backlight unit without employing the backlight control integrated circuit. When the host device directly controls the backlight unit, a feedback signal from the backlight unit is applied to the host device through a printed circuit board.
The printed circuit board includes integrated circuits, e.g., a timing controller, a source driver, a power supply, etc., a signal line used to transmit an image signal to a display panel, and a power supply line, which are arranged on the printed circuit board. In general, the feedback signal generated by the backlight unit is a high-current signal and thus exerts an influence on the signal line. As a result, the image display quality of the display panel is deteriorated.